L'encre qui coule de ses plaies
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: C'est difficile de trouver comment avancer lorsqu'on croit que la guerre nous à tout pris. Il n'existe pas de mode d'emploi pour sorcier en dépression post-guerre. Comment avancer lorsqu'on sait pas où on veut aller? Ginny cherche à briser sa bulle. S'échine à la fragiliser à s'en faire saigner les mains.
1. Ecrire pour guérir

Elle est là devant sa machine à écrire, à s'en tirer les cheveux, à se demander ce qu'elle peut bien écrire sur cette page blanche que la machine tient entre ses dents prête à l'engloutir.  
Elle sait bien que le psychomage lui a dit que le mieux pour elle était d'écrire. De taper tout ce qu'elle ressent sur une feuille vide et de la lui amener à chaque séance.  
Cette solution lui est venue lors d'une séance qui se déroulait comme tant d'autre avec elle.  
Une séance ou elle l'avait fixé le regard vide, les poings serrés à s'en déchirer la chair, les mâchoires qui ne se déclouaient pas.  
Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à parler à dire toute l'horreur qui la submergeait. Elle avait peur de flancher si elle se mettait à parler. Alors elle restait là, une heure sans parler, à regarder le plafond la tête penchée en arrière.  
Désespéré son psychomage lui avait proposé d'écrire ce qui ce passait dans sa tête.  
Au départ pour l'aider il lui donnera un thème, lui posera une question, et elle devra y répondre.  
Le faire par écrit la soulage, comme ça elle n'aura pas à entendre sa propre voix se briser en parlant. Comme ça il ne verra pas sa faiblesse. C'était un peu comme un devoir.  
Elle pouvait y mettre un peu de distance. Et surtout écrire, et faire couler les mots lui évitaient de faire couler son sang. Elle purgeait sa son corps de son mal être en dévidant les mots au lieu de se vider de son sang.

C'est pour ça que ce jour là elle se trouvait à son bureau au lieu d'être enfermée entre les quatre murs blancs du cabinet.  
Elle avait une heure pour écrire et envoyer sa lettre. Une lettre pour répondre à une question. Une heure pour parler de la guerre.  
A peine ses doigts effleurent t'ils les touches que la machine enchantée se met à écrire. Elle tape au rythme de ses pensées qui se déchainent. Elle tape ce qui lui traverse l'esprit alors qu'elle se demande comment remplir cette page. Elle tape pour raconter l'horreur. Elle parle au lieu de garder tout ça pour elle. Elle se vide, elle déconnecte son esprit et laisse ses souvenirs parler pour elle.

Comment décrire l'horreur de la guerre, comment raconter ce qui parait si loin jusqu'a ce que ça nous tombe sur le coin de la gueule?  
Aucun mot fleurit, aucun style littéraire tout en litote et assonance peut expliquer l'horreur qui vous saisit lorsque l'enfer se déchaîne. Lorsque vous tentez de rester debout dans la tourmente, et pourtant votre seule envie est de tourner les talons. De fuir les lieux et de se cacher en pleurant votre peur et hurlant votre désespoir.

Mais vous êtes là, au milieu des sorts qui filent, des cris d'horreur et des râles d'agonies. Vous tentez de rester droit au milieu d'une guerre qui n'a rien de propre.  
Une guerre où vous vous retrouvez à vous battre pour votre survie face à des gens qui ne veulent que votre mort. Et cela au nom de quoi? De l'absolutisme des sangs-purs?! Des principes de sang et de race?!  
Une guerre faite au nom du fanatisme et d'idéaux pourri jusqu'a la moelle. Une guerre qui lui à tant pris.

Les mots glissent sur la page, l'encre coulent sur la feuille au rythme de la machine qui les impriment. Elle est lancée, tout est plus facile, c'est plus simple d'écrire maintenant.  
C'est moins dure d'écrire que de s'empêcher de pleurer à s'en ensanglanter les lèvres. Elle sent les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle a tant pleuré ces jours-ci qu'elle se demande si ses taches de rousseur ne vont pas être délavées par les pleurs.  
Elle remet une mèche rousse derrière ses cheveux, ferment les yeux et revoit encore et toujours la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux.  
Elle se sent plonger dans ses souvenirs, ses souvenirs qui la hantent jusque dans ses nuits cauchemardesques et ses jours sans rêves.

Comment expliquer la peur qui tord vos entrailles à chaque sort qui filent non loin de vous, à chaque brulures et maléfices qui vous brise un peu plus à chaque fois.  
Comment expliquer la douleur et la folie qui vous guette lorsque vous voyez un corps, un ami tomber. L'épuisement qui vous rend les muscles douloureux. Vos gestes qui se font de moins en moins précis et cette envie de s'endormir pour tout oublier et continuer à rêver des temps heureux.  
Mais malgré tout vous continuez, vous vous battez pour un lendemain. Un futur pour l'instant incertain. Un lendemain pour qui vous voulez un avenir heureux, sans brume et asservissement. Vous restez là pour offrir aux vivants ce rêve. Vous vous battez pour que les morts ne soient pas tombés en vain.

Comment faire ressentir la douleur qui vous étreint lorsque l'heure de compter les morts est venue. Rien ne peux faire comprendre aux gens l'angoisse qui se loge dans votre coeur lorsque vous cherchez les vôtres.  
Ces gens qui manquent à l'appel. Dans chaque visage que vous voyez allongez sur ce sol vous priez pour ne pas reconnaitre un proche.  
Cette peur qui vous tenaille à vous en faire perdre la raison.  
Cet espoir qui se mêle à la culpabilité lorsque vous ne reconnaissez pas un ami dans ce corps déjà raide qui se tient devant vous.  
Mais vous êtes encore là à pleurer les morts et étreindre les vivants. A chercher les gens qui manquent à l'appel. Et puis c'est l'horreur qui vous saute aux yeux quand vous voyez son corps devant vous.  
Un corps sans vie, et déjà rigide. Un visage que vous reconnaissez, un regard qui ne veut pas se fermer et vous fixe. Vous jetant en pleine figure la réalité de cette guerre. Une guerre qui paraissait si loin et qui est maintenant si proche.

Comment expliquer cette guerre? Comment la résumer en une phrase?  
Une guerre qui a tué tant de gens mais n'a pas réussit à effacer le sourire de ce frère tant aimé. 


	2. Ré-apprendre à marcher

Elle continue à écrire, écrire la sauve. Et surtout cela lui permet de mettre des mots là où tout le monde se tait, et où elle se lacère le corps en tentant de se purger de sa peine.  
Elle écrit tous ce qui lui passe par la tête. S'était devenue sa thérapie, un test désespéré d'un psychomage dépassé par son mutisme. Une idée lancée en l'air en désespoir de cause, une idée qui la sauve. Un filin qu'elle tend entre son monde et l'abime dans lequel elle était tombée.

Des mots qu'elle tapent avec l'énergie du désespoir sur sa vieille machine à écrire tout cabossée. Des lettres qui s'expriment sur le papier crème avec un cliquetis qui prend d'assaut ses idées noirs. Ils la sauvent d'elle même et elle se sent respirer à nouveau. Petit à petit elle réapprend à marcher.

Sur ses pages vierges elle écrit toute sa frustration, ses doutes et ses espoirs.  
Des espoirs qui ont été brisés et dont elle rassemble les morceaux épars. Un puzzle qui petit à petit se reconstitue.  
Seul dans son bureau avec une lampe qui jette sur la scène une lumière jaunâtre elle écrit. Elle écrit plus pour elle que pour son psychomage. Ce médecin qui se résume dorénavant à un nom marqué sur une enveloppe .

Elle a oublié comment parler et s'exprimer. Les lettres qu'elle couche sont devenues la seule façon d'exprimer tout haut ce qui la hante tout bas.  
Elles sont le lien entre elle et le psychomage. Son bureau et l'extérieur.  
Un paravent aussi qui la protège de ce dehors qu'elle a appris à craindre. Cet extérieur qui dans une autre vie était toute sa vie. Elle aimait voler sur un balai ses cheveux s'emmêlant sous l'assaut du vent. Elle adorait enfouir ses pieds nues dans la terre et l'herbe alors qu'allongeait sur le dos elle contemplait le ciel. Elle n'aimait pas être enfermait entre quatre murs alors que dehors il faisait si beau.  
Mais tout cela maintenant ne l'attire plus. L'extérieur était devenu terrifiant, et les seules gouttes d'eau qui coulent sur son visage les jours de pluies sont ses larmes.

C'est difficile de ré-apprendre à faire des choses qui autrefois était si simple. Elle a du mal à mettre les mots sur cette difficulté sur cette peur du dehors.  
Il lui avait conseillé de faire les choses en douceur. Un pas devant l'autre, doucement mais surement.  
Un jour elle saura remarcher. Mais il faut qu'elle prenne son temps. Elle ne doit pas aller trop vite, sinon la chute lui sera fatale.  
Alors elle ré-apprend.

Elle ré-apprend à dormir, quelque chose de simple en apparence. Mais comment dormir lorsque toute la nuit les gens que vous avez tués vous hantes? Quand vous revoyez les morts hurler et les sorts filer. Comment dormir lorsque vous revoyez devant vous le corps de votre frère étendu sur le sol froid?  
Ginny ne sait plus dormir et les cernes qui s'étalent sur son visage en peinture de guerre en sont la preuve.  
Elle ré-apprend à se lever le matin, à affronter une nouvelle journée. Qu'es ce qui vous fait vous lever lorsque vous n'avez plus de but? Lorsque vous pensez que la vie n'a plus rien à vous offrir et qu'elle vous à tout pris?  
La réponse était rien, mais elle doit se créer une nouvelle réponse, trouver quelque chose qui lui donne envie de se lever.

Elle refait les gestes du quotidien sans prendre peur à chaque bruit insolite.  
Ne plus sursauter lorsque la bouilloire siffle. Un sifflement qui lui donne des frissons et la paralyse jusqu'a ce que la source du bruit soit reconnue.  
Ne plus prendre peur lorsqu'on frappe à la porte. A ce son elle sent toute l'angoisse de ce qu'elle avait vécue la saisir à nouveau.  
Elle ne doit plus avoir le réflexe de prendre sa baguette au moindre bruit étrange et grincement de plancher.  
Ce sont des choses qui ne s'oublie pas, des petits rien qui font qu'elle se sent encore en guerre. Des habitudes qu'elle avait prise et qu'il lui fallait oublier, que son corps devait oublier tout autant que son esprit.

C'est long de ré-apprendre, c'est difficile, mais elle veut redevenir le plus proche de ce qu'elle avait été avant. Elle a perdu une parti d'elle cette année là. Mais elle veut redevenir la Ginny courageuse et joyeuse qu'elle avait été.  
Elle ne souhaite plus rester enfermer chez elle. Elle veut pouvoir se regarder à nouveau dans le miroir et se sourire.  
Oui le chemin était long, mais elle commence à voir la lumière au bout.

Elle doit juste ré-apprendre à marcher, à rêver, à sourire, à vivre tout simplement.  
Lentement surement un pas devant l'autre elle y arrivera.


	3. Seule avec les autres

Elle continue d'écrire, elle tape sans se lasser sur sa machine. Elle confie tout ce qu'elle peut à celui qui l'aide. Le seul qui peut encore faire quelque chose pour elle.  
Elle rassemble petit à petit les pièces éparses de son être, elle se reconstruit afin de remplir la poupée vide qu'elle est devenue.  
C'est dur de faire confiance à un étranger. De s'appuyer sur lui, alors que vos proches ne peuvent pas vous aider. Mais pourtant elle n'a plus que lui, son psychologue. Ce lien tenu qu'elle entretien avec cette correspondance acharnée.

Elle sort quasiment jamais de sa chambre, renfermée sur elle même elle évite tout le monde. Et surtout sa famille qu'elle n'arrive plus à voir sans sentir les regrets peser sur elle.  
Ils sont devenus des étrangers, elle ne le reconnait plus, ils sont tellement différents dorénavant. Sans doute eux aussi ne l'a reconnaisse t'il plus, mais elle préfère de pas y penser. La guerre les a changés, l'a changée.  
Elle vit à côté d'eux. Elle est au Terrier sans jamais vraiment y être.

Elle les observe assise en haut de l'escalier pendant qu'ils sont attablés ou qu'ils continues de vaguer à leur occupation comme avant.  
Mais elle voit bien que plus rien n'est comme avant. Ils semblent de pas l'avoir compris, peut être qu'ils ne l'ont pas réalisé? Ou alors ils ne veulent pas le voir, surement qu'ils s'aveuglent.  
Les repas animés ont fait place à des messes mortuaire. Un silence de mort plane au dessus du terrier et s'infiltre par toutes les fentes, creux et trous que les planches disjointes abritent. L'atmosphère est lourde et étouffante. La tristesse suinte par tous leurs pores. Mais ils affichent ce grotesque masque de bonheur.

Elle a envie de hurler, de briser cette mascarade. De les frapper, de leur jeter à la figure tout ce qu'elle pense. Mais elle y arrive pas , et elle étouffe à en crever de cet aveuglement  
Tous ces non-dits la bouffe, la ronge de l'intérieur. Elle veut qu'eux aussi souffre comme ils la font souffrir avec cette écoeurante scène de cinéma.  
Oui les faire souffrir, leur faire mal pour ensuite reconstruire avec eux le puzzle de leur vie. Leur faire mal à en pleurer, à tomber à terre, à être aussi mal que elle, c'est ce qu'elle veut. Alors elle les évite.

Pourquoi s'obstines t'ils à faire comme si tout va bien? Pourquoi tout cette comédie? Ils sont tellement mauvais acteurs.  
Lorsqu'elle sort de sa chambre le soir, après avoir passé la journée enfermée à écrire ou à les épier du haut de l'escalier, elle entend Georges sangloter dans sa chambre.  
Elle surprend les marmonnement de Ron dans son lit. Elle voit la lumière filtrer sous la porte de la chambre de ses parents qui eux aussi n'arrivent plus à dormir.  
Des fois les cris d'Harry la tire de son sommeil dans lequel elle s'enlise.  
Et elle entend Hermione gémir dans son sommeil dans ce lit qui est face au sien.

Mais pourtant ils continuent de refuser d'en parler, ils se voilent la face et jouent leur misérable pièce. Ils continuent leur récital pour se prouver que la vie continue et que tout cela est du passé. Ils ne la comprennent pas, ils la fuit elle et son besoin d'en parler, de pleurer sur ce qu'ils ont perdus.  
Pourtant ses larmes la lave du passé, elle pleure et hurle pour mieux se relever et continuer à vivre. Elle avance petit à petit là ou eux stagne. Elle parle simplement de la mort et de ceux qui manque pour continuer à avancer.

Elle ne peut plus être avec eux, continuer leur petit jeu malsain. Alors elle reste seule dans sa chambre qu'Hermione fuit dès l'aube. Elle écrit, elle se souvient et elle pleure là ou eux oublies, fuis et dissimules.  
Elle est seule, seule avec les autres. Elle se coupe d'eux, mais au final ils sont aussi seuls qu'elle.

Ils vivent les uns à coté des autres sans réellement se parler, couper du monde par leur chagrin.  
Ils sont ensemble là ou elle reste seule.


	4. Les jours heureux

Elle se souvient, se rappelle de tout.  
Petit à petit les souvenirs heureux reviennent. Et elle apprend à en pleurer moins. Ce sont de simple images qui reviennent à la surface.  
Mais petit à petit sous ces images d'autrefois la carapace qu'elle s'est forgée dans le sang, la souffrance et la perte d'êtres chers se brise. La suie et l'horreur qui macule son corps s'efface sous les larmes salvatrices.

Elle se souvient des jours heureux.  
Du rire de Fred si semblable à Georges et pourtant, maintenant si différent.  
Elle se rappelle de la joie qui régnait au terrier. Des jeux des jumeaux et de sa mère qui hurlait tellement ils la faisaient tourner en bourrique. Et dorénavant ses cauchemars font place quelques fois à des rêves.

Elle se souvient de l'innocence d'autrefois.  
De la petite fille qu'elle avait été. Malgré ses pleurs et son désir de se rappeler les jours heureux, la vie reprend ses droits.  
C'est un combat de tous les instants, un mémorial douloureux hissé à la mémoire de ceux qui sont morts.

Elle se souvient des morts malgré leur nombre.  
Les nombreux hommes et femmes, sorciers et nés-moldus tombés pendant la bataille, la guerre. Il y avait d'abord eu Cédric, le premier d'une longue liste. Une liste qui ne faisait que s'allonger et qu'à chaque fois qu'elle se la remémore lui parait affreusement longue.  
Elle n'avait pas vraiment connu Cédric, elle ne lui avait pas prêté attention trop occupé à soutenir Harry pendant le tournoi des trois sorcier.  
Peut être le regrettait elle maintenant de ne pas lui avoir prêté attentin. Mais c'est trop tard il n'est pour elle que le premier nom d'une liste trop longue.

Sirius avait été le deuxième dans leur camp.  
Du coté mangemort elle ne sait pas qui avait été le premier, ça ne la concernait pas. Sirius avait pour elle était un plus gros choc. C'est triste de se dire que sa mort l'avait plus touchée que celle de Cédric, mais c'est comme ça. Il n'y peut rien, , elle le connaissait plus. Parfois elle rêve qu'il traverse le voile et revient les voir.  
Peut être que cette espérance est pire. Elle avait vu le côté destructeur de l'espoir sur Harry. Même si il a fait son deuil, parfois il ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer.

Et après c'était le décompte de noms connus. De gens partis tous trop vite sans qu'ils s'y attendent.  
Dumbledore qui paraissait si solide. Une tour imprenable qui avait basculée dans le vide sous la main de celui qui jouait le rôle de traitre.  
La liste s'était allongée après le retour déclaré de Voldemort. Tous ces innocents, ces personnes qu'elle ne connaissaient pas et qui peuplait de leur fantôme le rang des disparus.

Maugrey fol oeil qui était lui aussi tombé.  
Il paraissait le dernier repli, le rempart solide après la disparition de Dumbledore. Petit à petit les soubassements tombaient et exposaient les membres de l'ordre.

Et toujours cette liste qui gagnait en longueur.  
Les gens étaient traqués pour leur sang, il y avait eu Ted, et ensuite Dobby et bien d'autre encore.  
Ainsi que tous ces gens qui étaient condamnés ou qui disparaissaient sans qu'on sache si ils allaient revenir un jour.

Elle sait combien ces sacrifices et pertes humaines pèsent aux vivants. Aux gens qui doivent vivre avec le poids de ces morts fait pour leur permettre de vivre et triompher.  
Et maintenant que la guerre était fini que leur restait-il?  
L'horreur des jours passés, et un monde à reconstruire sur les cendres des gens aimés.  
Il fallait panser les plaies, se retourner et se rendre compte de tout ce qui avait été perdu.  
Il n'existe plus d'espoir, de destin à accomplir et de guerre à gagner. Mais seulement des êtres marqués par ce qu'ils avaient vécu.  
Il était où le triomphe, lorsque les sévices dispensées à Poudlard et les cicatrices de guerres laissent des traces à vies et marquent leur chair?  
Les gens avaient étés torturés, ils avaient vécus l'horreur.  
Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'un avenir où l'espoir se mêlait à l'abomination.

Mais ils continuaient à se battre, ils relèvent la tête pour un jour revivre les jours heureux.  
Et, à défaut d'arriver un jour à être à nouveau insouciant pouvoir léguer ce don à leurs enfants.  
Elle s'était battue pour les gens qu'elle aimaient, pour tout ceux qu'elle connaissait pas.  
Elle s'était battue pour elle, pour un avenir qu'elle rêvait de vivre avec Harry.  
Elle s'était battue pour son futur et les enfants qu'elle voulait avoir.  
Et maintenant qu'elle n'a plus à se battre elle se sent si las. Elle a envie de se reposer, de se laisser aller et de pouvoir faire comme autrefois où tout paraissait si simple.  
Au temps où elle n'avait pas à se soucier du lendemain, et elle se laissait porter paisiblement par les jours qui défilaient doucement.  
Elle n'a plus envie de se battre, mais le combat n'est pas fini.  
Ils ont un monde à reconstruire, elle doit se relever. Elle veut se souvenir des jours heureux sans sentir une douleur à son coeur.  
Elle veut se créer un avenir ou elle vivra heureuse avec Harry et leurs enfants.  
Elle avait grandit trop vite.  
La guerre ne les a pas épargnée mais elle veut encore continuer à grandir doucement aux rythmes des amitiés et rire retrouvés.


	5. Sortir de sa bulle

Et doucement l'abcès se perce. Les nuits se font de plus en plus longues tandis que les insomnies reculent. Petit à petit elle apprend à sortir du monde qu'elle s'est crée de toute pièce. Lentement elle remet le nez dehors.  
Ce sont les petits gestes simples et quotidiens qui la font avancer.  
Il n'y avait pas de grand bond en avant. Pas de guérison miraculeuse. Seulement un long chemin parsemé de chutes et échecs mais aussi de petites avancées. Un pied posé devant l'autre qui permet d'avancer petit à petit.

Ce sont des gestes simples. Ouvrir sa fenêtre et contempler le terrier et ses alentours. Passer la tête par l'encadrement de la fenêtre sans craindre ce qui se se trouve au dehors.  
Descendre se préparer un thé pendant la journée alors que le reste de sa famille se trouve en bas.

Ce sont des choses simples mais comme son psychomage le dit il faut y aller progressivement. Des choses si simples mais qui pourtant ne lui paressent pas naturelles.  
Réapprendre à marcher, réapprendre à sourire et ne plus fuir aux contacts des autres. C'est difficile de sourire lorsqu'on a le coeur en miette.  
Elle brise petit à petit sa bulle.

Ce sont des gestes simples mais qui lui paraissent si difficile.  
Réapprendre à sourire, un sourire esquissé au détour d'un couloir à Harry. Et quant elle a vu son regard qui s'éclairer à la vue de ce simple rictus dévoilé elle avait envie de sourire plus. Elle se regarde dans la glace en tentant de reproduire ce sourire d'autrefois. Elle apprend à se ré-accepter. Elle dessine les contours de son visage qui ont perdus ses rondeurs d'enfants. Elle effleure de ses doigts ses yeux caves qui portent encore les stigmates de ses insomnies. Elle imprime dans sa rétine son visage pour se souvenir de ce qu'elle était. Elle tente de réapprendre à sourire. Comment réapprend on à sourire? C'est quelque chose qui est sensé être naturel.

Des choses simples et pourtant si difficile. Elle essaye de ne plus se couper du monde et d'arrêter de vivre la nuit afin de tous les éviter. La nuit lors de ses insomnies elle se penche par la fenêtre et regarde la lune. Sentir le vent emmêler ses cheveux, gouter l'air de la nuit du bout des lèvres l'apaise. Elle apprend pendant ses nuits là à ne plus sursauter lorsque des animaux font craquer des brindilles dans leur fuite. Elle ne rentre plus sa tête dans les épaules au hululement d'une chouette. La moindre silhouette, ou ombre ne la fait plus sombrer dans une peur panique.  
Elle n'a peut être pas encore réappris à vivre avec les autres mais elle apprivoise son monde. Elle met le nez dehors et arrête de se cloitrer dans sa chambre.

Et puis un jour mue par une envie soudaine elle ouvrit la porte, descendit les escaliers à pas de loup et sortit par la porte d'entrée du terrier. La nuit l'appelait, comme tant de fois auparavant.

Elle aime être dehors et admirer la pleine lune en compagnie des étoiles et du vent qui caresse son visage. Depuis toujours elle adore ses instants là, et comme autrefois elle se sent si bien assise dans l'herbe les genoux contre sa poitrine et le nez levé en l'air.  
ça avait un gout d'innocence retrouvé. Sa bulle se brise sous les gestes d'un quotidien retrouvé.

Ce ne sont que des minuscules ridules qui apparaissent à la surface de la vitre, mais doucement l'abcès se crève. Les plaies sont depuis longtemps refermées, mais maintenant lentement son coeur se recolle. C'est le sourire doux d'Harry lorsqu'il la croise. Ce sont les petits gestes esquissés vers elle par sa famille. Des gestes auxquels elle ne prêtait pas attention tant elle s'était repliée sur elle même.  
Cette main posée furtivement sur son épaule dans l'escalier. Ce plaid disposé sur elle lorsqu'elle s'était endormie sur l'herbe une de ces nuits d'été. Ce mug de chocolat déposé sur la table à côté du fauteuil ou elle lit. Et puis toutes ces lettres qu'elle reçoit. Des lettres pour donner des nouvelles, des lettres qui parlent de la guerre, de la douleur des gens qui l'ont eux aussi vécue et par dessus cette volonté de se relever qui se lit entre chaque ligne. Des lettres remplies d'une amitié sincère. Des lettres qui étaient restées lettres mortes jusqu'a ce qu'elle se décide enfin à leur répondre. Elle ne prend seulement sa plume pour s'épancher dans son journal. Elle n'envoie jamais de lettre autrement qu'a son psychomage.

Mais par dessus tout ce qui l'avait poussé à avancer ça avait été les doigts entrelacés d'Harry avec les siens lorsqu'il l'avait amené au royaume des hiboux. Il voulait lui acheter un joli petit hibou tout rond, depuis qu'au détour d'une conversation elle avait laissé entendre qu'elle en voulait un pour répondre à ses amis. A cette mention il l'avait fait quitter le chaudron baveur, où il l'avait invité, pour lui acheter un hibou.  
La lueur de joie et d'espoir qu'elle vit dans ses yeux lorsqu'il lui acheta un hibou agit comme un déclic. Elle veut continuer à voir cette étincelle de joie dans les yeux de celui qu'elle aime. Elle espère transformer cette lueur d'espoir de guérison en joie de la revoir venir d'entre les morts.

Elle allait se relever pour elle, pour ceux qu'elle aimait, et surtout pour son avenir qui à 20 ans n'est pas encore joué. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'elle vit dans son passé.  
On était le 5 avril 2001 et la vie est devant elle.


	6. Trouver comment avancer

Depuis ce jour d'avril où elle avait enfin pris conscience du monde qui l'entourait elle s'était repris en main. C'est difficile de trouver comment avancer lorsqu'on croit que la guerre nous a tout pris. Il n'existe pas de mode d'emploi pour sorcier en dépression post-guerre.  
Comment avancer lorsqu'on sait pas où on veut aller? C'était tout d'abord de petites résolutions. Elle apprenait à espérer, à prévoir un avenir à long terme. Elle souriait de ces petites choses que la vie lui offrait et elle apprenait à oublier les réflexes des temps sombres.

Ce soir là en rentrant elle avait emporté son hibou nommé Rescue et avait sortit du tiroir ou elle avait enfermées toutes les lettres auxquelles elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de répondre.  
Lentement, patiemment elle entreprit de répondre à chacune d'entre elles.

A Hermione elle confiait ses doutes, et ce qu'elle avait traversé sans s'étendre outre mesure car elle savait que son frère l'aurait tenu au courant. Elle lui donnait rendez-vous pour des retrouvailles sur le chemin de traverse. Répondait patiemment à ses interrogations quant à sa relation avec son frère.  
Elle resta brève dans ses lettres à son amie car elle avait prévu de la revoir bientôt.

Pour Luna elle choisit son plus beau papier à lettre et écrivit un roman pour son amie de longue date. Elle aussi elle avait envie de la voir, elle savait que Luna comprendrait tout ce qu'elle avait traversé sans qu'elle ai besoin de se confier. Entre elle et Luna il y avait toujours eu cette connexion, cette amitié sans faille.

A Harry elle lui racontait ses espoirs, son envie d'avoir un avenir avec lui et combien il comptait pour elle. Elle lui livrait son coeur en espérant qu'il ai encore envie d'être avec elle après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé.

Des lettres furent envoyées à chaque membre de sa famille afin de livrer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur avant de pouvoir enfin tourner la page.

Elle écrivit à tous ses amis de Poudlard. Pris des nouvelles de chacun.

Et surtout se remit à sourire aux gens qui prenait soin d'elle. Elle ne fuyait plus l'extérieur et s'était remise à voler sur le balai qu'Harry lui avait offert. Elle avait arrêté de sursauter à chaque bruit. Elle s'était enfin remise à marcher.

Et ce 2 mai 2001 elle sortit du Terrier pour se rendre à Poudlard à la commémoration de la victoire. C'était son chemin de croix, son pèlerinage avant de totalement pouvoir tourner la page et commencer à sourire à nouveau à la vie.

On était le 2 mai 2001, la guerre était fini depuis 3 ans et Ginny se sentait enfin revivre.  
Le temps du deuil était fini, le brouillard s'estompait et là au creux des bras d'Harry avec sa famille et ses amis autour d'elle elle pouvait enfin espérer à un futur heureux.  
Son avenir était devant elle et il n'était pas mort sur ce champs de bataille comme elle l'avait trop longtemps cru.


End file.
